deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Klebitz VS Francis
Two bikers that have survived several attacks, will the Lost and Damned Johnny Klebitz defeat the hater of everything? Or will Francis emerge victorious bursting Johnny faster than he bursts zombies with a Molotov? 'Introduction' Wiz: Bikers, they're dangerous, they're mean... Boomstick: AND THEY LOOK COOL! Wiz: Like Johnny Klebitz, the Lost and Damned Boomstick: And Francis, the lord of hatred and killer of zombies! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who will win a DEATH BATTLE! 'Johnny Klebitz' Wiz: The world of Grand Theft Auto is composed of many criminals, and they have several ways to commit their crimes... stealing a bank, breaking into a prison, killing one of the most important policeman in the entire country. Boomstick: And in all of that, we have the Lost and Damned, a group of bikers that know exactly how to commit crimes and treat eachother like a bro. Wiz: And in this group of "brothers" we have Johnny Klebitz, on of the many Lost and Damned. Billy Grey, the leader of the gang let Johnny be a part of the group and he obviously joined. Boomstick: By joining, Johnny has an ammount of weapons that he can use in combat! Wait, a motorbike counts as a weapon? Wiz: You could say so. But Johnny also has plenty of weapons that he can choose. Boomstick: I READ THIS PART! He has an Automatic 9mm, Sawn-off Shotgun, Assault Shotgun, SMG, Assault Rifle, Grenade Launcher, Rocket Launcher and Pipe Bombs! That without counting his main vehicle, a Hexer Motorbike, that is one of its kind... just because it has unique colors. ---- Name: Jonathan "Johnny" Klebitz Age: 39 Occupation: Biker ---- Weapons and utilities: Hexer Bike Automatic 9mm Sawn-off Shotgun Assault Shotgun SMG Assault Rifle Grenade Launcher Rocket Launcher Pipe Bomb Bullet-Proof Vest '---------------------------' Wiz: Johnny has done things that no other person would do. He blowed up a helicopter while he was chasing it, he survived various gang fights, he killed Billy Grey by breaking into a prison with extreme security. Keep in mind, an average prison has at least high security and that will be enough to shoot one man down. Boomstick: But Johnny isn't an average man! Wiz: Although he has made things that are obviously impressive, he is easy to cheat on and he falls in many traps, and he is also a normal human. Boomstick: Really, he doesn't seem to be, maybe he is an alien hiding in a human form! Wiz: Do aliens ride bikes? Boomstick: No... Johnny: A brother might stab you in the back, a woman certainly will, but a bike will never let you down. 'Francis' Wiz: A zombie apocalypse will be enough to finish all of the humanity left on the Earth, zombies are lethal killing machines. Boomstick: But nothing is impossible for a biker right? And then here it is, Francis! Francis: I hate introductions Boomstick: Um... Wiz: Francis joined the group of survivors to fight the green flu that started the infection and escape to a safe place, for doing that he had to arm himself with the most lethal weapons. ---- Name: Francis Age: Probably in his 30's Race: Caucasian Height: 195 cm Boomstick: He has pretty much you need to survive an apocalypse, Auto Shotgun, Pump Shotgun, Dual P220 pistols, Pipe Bombs, Molotovs, a bat, Crowbar, Chainsaw, and also for survivability a Adrenaline Shot (Mmmm), First Aid Kit and Pills! PILLS HERE! Wiz: That should be enough to survive... huh Weapons and Utilities: Auto Shotgun Pump Shotgun Dual P220 Pistols Ak-47 Pipe Bomb Molotov Bat Crowbar Chainsaw Adrenaline First Aid kit PILLS! ---- Wiz: Francis has survived a lot of hard encounters, he survived many zombie attacks and hordes. He even survived a Tank attack, the Tank is one of the most dangerous infected in the world of Left 4 Dead, being capable of killing an incredibly ammount of people. Boomstick: Yeah! He also survived a helicopter and a plane crash! Wiz: Although this is very impressive, Francis' personality is pretty much is downside, he understimates his foes most of the time and he overextends a fight. Boomstick: Well, he has a reason, HE HATES EVERYTHING! Francis: Good thing I'm indestructible. 'Before-Fight' Wiz: Alright, the combatants are all set, let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!! 'Fight' It's 9:00 AM, Johnny is driving his bike and he gets to a bridge. Johnny: Well, this is true apocalyptic shit. On the bridge, there are crashed cars, infected corpses and... ANOTHER PERSON?! It's Francis, running towards Johnny and his bike Francis stops Johnny Francis: Hey you! Are you a biker? Johnny: No... I'm a fucking salesman. Yes I'm a biker, what do you want? Francis: Look, if you're a survivor we can get out of here alive. My friends are coming in a boat. Johnny: I just came here yesterday! Francis: How did you survive all of this crap? Doesn't matter, I see you have weapons. So... you comin'? Johnny: Nah, I can get out of here with my bike. Francis: But we could sell it when we arrive at another country! Johnny: SELL IT?! ARE YOU FUCKING JOKING? Francis: Just sayin- Johnny punches Francis right in the face F I G H T ! Francis: You wanna go? Francis takes out his P220 Pistols and starts shooting at Johnny, which was driving towards Francis. Francis manages to hit Johnny in the hand with his left pistol. Johnny falls down the bike. Francis: Not so tough are ya? Johnny gets up and shoots Francis with a SMG, hitting him but with minor damage. Francis hides behind a car. Francis: I got tricks too! Johnny: They're not tricks, man... Francis notices something small at his right... IT'S A PIPE BOMB! Francis jumps right when the pipe bomb explodes. Johnny: ...they're weapons Francis is damaged, but he can still take this fight. He brings up a bat and runs towards Johnny to hit him 3 times with the bat in the face. Johnny then pushes Francis back, kicks him and shoots him 2 times in the torso with his 9mm. Johnny spits the blood leaking from his mouth. Johnny: Gotta say... You're unpredictable Francis: Sure I am! As soon as Francis said that he jumped backwards throwing a Molotov right next to Johnny Francis: Burn in hell... Johnny started running away from the fire while Francis was shooting him with his Ak-47. Johnny turns around and takes out his assault rifle and starts shooting Francis. Both of them land and miss shots. Johnny hides behind another car. Francis drinks his pills. Francis: That should do the trick... Johnny sees that he has his Hexer bike right next to him, he takes his sawned-off shotgun and gets in the bike. Francis prepares to shoot Johnny again, but he sees that Johnny is coming and shooting with his sawned-off shotgun. Johnny lands 4 hits in Francis' arms and stomach. Francis doesn't give up and starts shooting his Ak-47 to make Johnny fall down the bike. Johnny starts driving in circles around Francis and hits him in the face and kicks him in the stomach. Francis: Augh! Francis lands 2 shots at both of Johnny's hand. This makes Johnny fall down the bike. Francis kicks away the bike and he sees that Johnny is lying on the ground. Francis: Goodbye! Francis steps on Johnny and starts shooting him several times in the chest with his P220 pistols. Francis: Dead... at last... Johnny: You think so? Francis: What?! As soon as Francis said that he was punched in the face and kicked away by Johnny who has been using a bullet-proof vest this whole time. But right now is useless, the bullet-proof vest is ruined. Francis trips on a infected corpse, making him fall down right next to a car. Johnny starts shooting Grenades with his Grenade Launcher. Francis: Ah shit! Francis starts running, several explosions are happening while Johnny is shooting like a madman. Francis finally finds himself in a safe situation, the effect of the pills is done by now. Francis: Goddamit, I hate grenade launchers. Francis grabs his Adrenaline Shot. Francis: If I am fast enough I can take that Grenade Launcher right off his hands... Francis injects himself with the Adrenaline and is now faster! Johnny tries to shoot Francis but he misses all of his shots. Francis catchs up to Johnny hits him one time with a Crowbar in the face, he takes the Grenade Launcher and throws it off the bridge. Francis: What's the matter?! Johnny and Francis get into a melee fight, Johnny with his fists and Francis with a crowbar. Francis gets the upper hand and hits Johnny 7 times with the Crowbar, he's about to give Johnny the last hit. Francis: Die! Johnny stops the last hit that was going straight to his head, he kicks Francis, gets up and shoots Francis in the back with his 9mm. Francis: D-dammit! Francis gets far enough from Johnny. Both of them take out Pipe Bombs and throw them the Pipe Bombs collide and explode. There's a big explosion in the middle of the bridge which blows away both Johnny and Francis. Francis: ...I can't... take anymore... Johnny: Goddamit! I'm gonna finish him off! Johnny is taking out his Rocket Launcher which only has one Rocket. Johnny shoots the rocket at the cars that Francis is hiding on. A explosion happens between the cars. Johnny: That should be enough... Johnny hears a Chainsaw sound. It's Francis right behind him and with minor damage. Johnny: H-HOW!? Francis: Y'know, I think fast, I fought with zombies dude! When you were distracted with those cars, I was being sneaky and I healed up. Francis starts slashing Johnny in the chest with the chainsaw, right on the last hit Johnny takes him down and throws the chainsaw off the bridge. They both take out their respective shotguns and get into the last fight. Although both of them manage to get shots, Johnny is in more pain that Francis. Francis shots Johnny in the guts, legs and chest. Johnny falls down, lying on the floor. Johnny: ...F-Fuck... Francis sees that the Hexer bike is behind him and puts the bike above Johnny. Johnny: W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU MONSTER?! Francis: Hehe, goodbye sir! You did a good fight! Francis puts the rear wheel on Johnny's face and starts the bike. Johnny screams of pure agony do nothing. Francis then drives off Johnny's face, ripping it off. Johnny's corpse is now faceless. Francis: I hate other bikers that aren't myself K . O ! 'Results' Boomstick: WHAOH! WHAT THE HELL DUDE! Wiz: This match was very fair for both of the combatants, both have faced dangerous scenes in the past, however Francis did have something that Johnny didn't have. He has more utilities than him, he thinks faster than him and he has more survivability than him. Boomstick: Remember when Johnny broke onto the prison? Well, the security guards of that prison compared to a Tank that Francis has killed it's basically nothing! Wiz: Exactly, In the end Francis was way more skilled than Johnny and survived more than him. The winner is Francis. 'Next Time' ' ' Category:Sk0rFurrs Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle